


Is There Somewhere

by drakesandmarvel



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Like Sam never "died" in Panama, So the events of UC4 never happened, They found Avery's treasure right after the Panama thing, Uncharted AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakesandmarvel/pseuds/drakesandmarvel
Summary: You and Sam have been in a relationship for a year now. Everything's going great... Except for the fact that he's been married for five years. And that you were starting to get tired of being second choice. // Inspired by the song "Is There Somewhere" by Halsey.





	1. This is right where it begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with another fic (which is gonna be quite short tbh) about our beloved Samuel Drake.  
> Now this one takes place in an AU where Sam never "died" in Panama so Nate, him and Rafe found Avery's treasure only a few years after the Panama thingy and after the Drake brothers did adventures together and separately. Elena and Nate do own D&F Fortunes though. They all live in San Francisco now.
> 
> Anyways I hope you'll enjoy this one (which I actually started writing two hours ago...talk about being inspired lmao), don't hesitate to leave a comment or kudos, it always feels nice!  
> I suggest listening to the song "Is There Somewhere" by Halsey while reading, as it is the song that inspired the fic and I find that it gives the chapter a little more depth and meaning.  
> Thanks for reading!

You were laying in bed, propped up on your elbow, watching Sam as he put his clothes back on to go home. He took a look at you as he zipped his jeans and bent over to kiss you softly. You tried to hold him back by tugging on his lower lip, but he pulled away eventually. His phone was ringing. He grabbed his jacket, pulled out his phone from the left pocket and answered.

 “Hey honey. I’m still at Nate’s, I’ll be home in like, twenty minutes. Love you too.”

 The look on your face changed when you heard the last three words and you averted your eyes to look away from him. You knew what this was, but it still hurt the same every time you heard these words coming from him...as he never said them to you. _But maybe he wants to. Maybe he feels the same way_ , you thought to feel better. After all, it was possible. You two had made an arrangement at the beginning of your relationship: you’d never say those words to each other, even if you really wanted to. It was the number one rule. And every time you saw him, you had the urge to whisper it in his ear as you had sex, to scream it as you came and to just say it as he left. But you forced yourself to keep quiet so you wouldn’t ruin things.   
He hung up and slid his phone back in his pocket, taking one last look at you, naked, still tangled in the motel bedsheets.

 “I gotta go. I’ll see you in two days, alright?” You simply nodded and looked back at him. He was watching you intensely, but the exact emotion behind his eyes was undecipherable. “I’ll pick you up this time. Maybe we could go to the pier or something.”  
“Yeah, sounds nice.” You smiled weakly.  
“Great. Alright, take care.” He said fondly before heading out of the room, leaving you alone again.

 You took a deep breath and stood up to put your own clothes back on. You then went over to the mini-fridge of the room and took the small bottle of vodka. You opened it and took a swig of the pure liquor, wincing. It was strong and cheap, exactly what you needed at the moment. As you took your second swig, you started thinking back to the day you met Samuel Drake, the day you knew you were done for.

 It was at a party at his brother Nate’s house. You knew Nate from his wife, Elena, whom you had met at college, during a video journalism class where she was showing some of her work. You went to talk to her after the class, curious about some of her other docu-series episodes. You had a thing for archaeology and always told yourself that if you weren’t going to be a journalist, you’d be an archaeologist. Since then you two had formed a strong friendship, and you got to meet her husband and her daughter, Cassie.

This time around, the couple had invited you to a little party to celebrate their new find; an ancient Japanese temple which had been lost for centuries.   
You were talking to Elena and Nate about how D&F Fortunes had managed to get to the temple, when you were joined by this older guy. You had seen him on some pictures around the house - some where he was a few years to a decade younger - but never actually met him. For some reason, you couldn’t keep your eyes off him for the whole time he was talking. Something about him was fascinating. Maybe it was the tattoo on his neck. Or his slightly crooked nose and his expressive hazel eyes. Whatever it was, you couldn’t keep your eyes away. You weren’t really listening to the conversation anymore, and you were a little startled when Elena said your name.

“This is Y/N, a good friend of mine. Y/N, this is Nate’s brother, Sam.”  
“Oh, nice to meet you!” He said with a wide smile, extending his hand for you to shake it. Which you did, still lost in your thoughts.  
“Yeah, same.”

 And the conversation kept going. Eventually, Elena had to go answer a thousand questions. Then Nate left to check on Cassie, who was crying. It was just the two of you now. The conversation shifted from D&F Fortunes to Sam’s own adventures to your life. You told him how you met Elena and Nate and he just went on to ask questions about your life.

“So, what do you do?” He asked as he took a sip of his whiskey.  
“Right now, mainly odd jobs. I left college five years ago and people don’t seem to be eager to hire people who are fresh out of college so I’m not an actual journalist yet. But I sell some articles every once in a while, and a redaction really likes me so I might get a job there soon.”  
“I’m sure they’ll hire you. You seem like a very bright young woman who knows what she wants and loves what she does, that’s always a plus.” He offered you an honest smile, and that’s when you knew you were a goner.  
“Thanks, I have my fingers crossed...What about you?”  
“I used to be a treasure hunter, like Nate, but I retired when I got ma-” He stopped himself and seemed to think for a moment before continuing “When I realised I was too old for this. Now I mainly work with Nate and Elena, I write sometimes…”  
“You write?”  
“Yeah, mainly books about my adventures, my discoveries, historical topics I like… I also write some stuff I keep to myself, stuff that are more personal. But it helps me a lot, it’s very…” He trailed off, looking for the word.  
“Cathartic.” You finished for him.

 When he looked up, his eyes were staring right into yours, and you felt something in your stomach and in your head you couldn’t quite pinpoint.

 “Yeah, exactly.” He smiled softly and was about to add something when you heard Elena calling people for dinner.

 You and Sam ended up sitting next to each other and talking for the rest of the night, about everything and anything. At the end of the night, you both gave the other your number and you went back home with a funny feeling all over your body.

 A month and many texts and phone calls later, Sam took you out on your first date. There was a screening of Back to the Future, one of you and Sam’s favorite movies, in a little cinema near Coit Tower. Before the movie, he took you to a very nice italian restaurant not too far from the movie theater. After the movie, you went to the top of the Coit Tower and enjoyed a nice view of the city at nighttime. That’s when he kissed you for the first time. You ended the night at your place, as your roommate was out for the night, and you woke up next to him the next day. That morning he had to leave in a hurry but he didn’t tell you why. The only thing he asked you was to keep the date on the down low for now. You didn’t understand why he asked you that, but you did.

You two went on many other dates after that, each time growing closer to each other. Every morning he had to leave in a hurry and never explained anything. Until a month after you started your “relationship”. You had found out from Elena that Sam was married to a woman named Amanda. You didn’t confront him about it right away though. Instead, you looked into his wife and tried to dig up some info. Amanda Vernon-Drake. 36 years old. She was a high school math teacher. She was tall and fit with long brown hair, deep brown eyes and full lips. She also wore glasses. She looked very pretty. And somewhat boring. You said all of that  to Sam a week after finding out. He was shocked that you knew about his wife, and especially that you knew that much information. He had apologized a thousand times, said that it didn’t change what was going between the two of you. And he was right. You knew it was wrong, that you shouldn’t be doing this - and you told him. But inside you couldn’t help but want more of him. So you stayed. You became that girl, the homewrecker. But you never really regretted it.   
  
Until now. You were tired of being the second choice. And you knew it wasn’t gonna be a long time until you gave in.

  



	2. Waiting game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a short absence, Sam comes back to town and knocks on your door. He has a surprise for you, but you're not as happy to see him as he thought you'd be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola people. 4 months after chapter 1, here's the second part for this fic. It's angsty but also fluffy. Sorry it took so long, school is a bitch.  
> Hope you enjoy, don't forget to leave a kudos if you like it and comments, it's always nice.  
> Thanks !

**“your love is a waiting game”**

It was Friday night, a few days after your drunk and sad walk down memory lane, and you hadn’t heard from Sam ever since he left you in the motel room. He said he’d pick you up and take you to the pier, but it was almost a week later and there was still no sign of him. You had been pacing around for days, imagining the worst case scenario. Maybe he didn’t want to see you anymore. Maybe his wife found out. That wouldn’t actually be so bad… you thought for a moment before reason came back to you. Of course, that would be bad. For him.  
You thought you were going crazy when you heard the doorbell ring. You stopped thinking and moving for a moment before almost rushing to the door. When you entered the living room, you saw him standing awkwardly by the door, your roommate stayed for a minute before leaving quietly to escape the awkward situation. It was just the two of you now, and the atmosphere of the room was...intense. You just stood there, looking at each other in silence for a few minutes before you both opened your mouth to talk at the same time.

“Oh, sorry.” Sam said, letting out a small nervous laugh.  
“Where have you been?” You said immediately after so he didn’t have room to say anything. He was cornered and had no way to escape.  
“Okay...I promise I’ll tell you everything later, but now-”  
“Not later Sam, I want to know now. I haven’t heard from you in days. And you think it’s okay for you to come here unannounced without any explanation? Did you really expect me to fall back into your arms and follow you wherever you wanna go without a fucking explanation?” You raised your voice, which left Sam surprised.  
“I’m really sorry babe, trust me. I had some, uh...stuff to deal with and it took more of my time than I expected.”

He took a step towards you, his arms in front of him in defense. You were looking at him but didn’t move. Even though you tried to seem strong and determined not to go back to him yet, you couldn’t put aside the fact that you missed him. A lot. You missed the feeling of his skin against yours, of his lips on your neck. You missed the sound of his laugh and the way he said your name.

“What stuff?” You asked coldly, your eyes moving from him to the floor.  
“Work stuff. We had a strong lead for an artifact in India and...basically I had to go there to talk to our contact and landed back here this morning. I wanted to call but the signal was terrible. I’m very sorry, but I promise I’ll make it up to you.” You could feel his eyes on you, expecting a reaction or anything really. You kept your eyes down, trying to fight the feeling you had to just kiss him on the spot when you felt his touch on your shoulders. “(Y/N), please, say something…”  
“So...you spent the last few days in India and that’s why you didn’t give any news.”  
“Yeah. Again, I’m so sorry but I have something that I think you’ll like.” He tried to give you a small hopeful smile, thinking you’d respond to it, but instead, you gave him a stare that left him confused.  
“It better be pretty fucking fantastic.”  
“You’ll love it, I promise. You’ll need some stuff so...why don’t you go and pack your bag for the weekend?” He said with a side smile.

You frowned out of surprise and executed yourself, taking a small duffle bag and filling it with some clothes, fancy lingerie, and a small vanity. You also packed a bikini, bracing yourself for every eventuality. You didn’t know where you were going yet, after all.  
When you came back to the living room, Sam was pacing around, taking a look at your pictures. There were some with your roommate, Sarah, some with your parents, and others with some friends of yours. He picked up one of the frames, which contained a picture of you with your parents, taken the day you graduated from college. They looked so proud of you, and you were pretty sure you never looked happier than you did that day. A small smile crept on Sam’s lips, which you noticed immediately and made you smile as well. You cleared your throat to make him turn around, and greeted him with a smirk.

“Ready whenever you are.” You said with a small voice, throwing your bag over your shoulder.  
“Alright, vamos then.”

He opened the door for you and you quickly grabbed your keys before heading out, instantly followed by Sam. He led you to the parking lot of your residence then to his car, a 1995 Range Rover Classic which you knew he loved deeply. He opened the front passenger door for you and you climbed in with a slight smile on your lips. You tried to hide it because you were still trying to play hard to get, to make him understand he couldn’t take you for granted. But it was getting hard to keep the act up now, as you were really excited for whatever he had planned for the weekend. You threw your bag on the backseat and soon enough, you and Sam were on the road to…well, somewhere.  
At first, the trip was silent. There was no music playing, he didn’t dare to say anything and you were too busy thinking to say anything. But the second you crossed the Golden Gate Bridge and left San Francisco, you couldn’t help yourself. Fuck the act, you were excited and you wanted to know where you were going.

“Okay, where are we heading?” You asked in an amused tone, a grin on your face.  
“I’m not telling you.” He chuckled, and the sound made your heart skip a beat. God how you had missed him.  
“Come on Sam, at least give me a hint.”  
“I’m not saying anything. That’s the point of a surprise, babe, you’re not supposed to know.”  
“Whatever. I’ll figure it out by looking at the road signs anyways.” You turned your head towards the window and pretended to be looking at the signs, waiting for him to say something.  
“There’s a lake. That’s all you get to know.” He said with resilience in his voice, which made you smile.  
“Nice.”

You then grabbed your phone and plugged it in the aux cord of the car radio, getting Spotify started and playing some random music from a playlist you created with Sam. Blister in the Sun by Violent Femmes started playing, and you immediately started giving a very theatrical rendition of it, making Sam laugh at your silly dance moves and bad singing.  
It was that way for almost the entirety of the trip, which lasted a few hours. You were both taking turns singing to songs that were on the playlist, the other either laughing or dancing along. You had seemed to forget about his short disappearance, or about the fact that he had a wife. For now, you were just two idiots dancing and singing in the car on their way to somewhere and who happened to be lovers. And it was totally fine by you.

After 4 hours, you still didn’t know where you were going. That was until Sam took the freeway exit that indicated “Lake Tahoe”. You smiled and turned your head towards him. He was concentrated on the road, his fingers tapping the steering wheel to the rhythm of the song that was playing – a song by The Clash, one of his favorites. The sun was close to setting and the light grazed his face in a way that made all the small scars and wrinkles on his face stand out. To some, it wasn’t attractive, but to you, it was beautiful. You never knew the details of Sam’s past but you knew life hadn’t been easy for him. The scars and wrinkles were just the marks of time passing and of all the things he had been through – and all of the things he survived, ultimately. You could’ve stayed like that for hours, looking at him glowing under the light of the setting sun in silence.

“You remembered.” You said with a small voice, making him take his eyes off the road briefly to look at you.  
“What?”  
“On our first date, I told you about the weekends I used to spend in Tahoe with my family, how they were some of my favorite childhood memories.” You smiled fondly.  
“Oh. Yeah. I actually had that planned for a few months now, I just never had the chance to take you until…well until I realized I had to find a way to apologize for my little absence.” You noticed that his grip on the steering wheel tightened a little, probably out of nervousness.  
“Wise choice. Your absence is forgiven.” You chuckled and leaned towards him to plant a soft kiss on his cheek, making him smile.

Thirty minutes later, Sam stopped the car in front of a small cabin near the lake. The view was breathtaking. It was slightly elevated from the lake and overlooked it, along with the trees and some mountains. The sun was now half hidden behind the mountains. Sam got out of the car and took all the bags to put them in the cabin, and you followed him in quite fast. As soon as he turned around, you had your lips on his and your hands cupping his cheeks. You felt his arms around your waist shortly after, and he was returning your kiss greedily. His hands descended to lift your thighs as your arms wrapped around his neck. He was lifting you up, pinning you against the front door, parting from you just long enough to breathe then putting his lips back on yours a few seconds after. He slowly drifted towards your jaw and your neck, leaving little bites and marks on it. He eventually went back to your lips, and you kissed him again before parting from him a little while after. He enjoyed this little break and took a moment to look at you - to really look at you. You could see his eyes running all over your features, to finally come to a stop at your own eyes. You smiled fondly and he returned the gesture, placing a soft kiss on your forehead before putting you back on your feet and taking a few steps away from you to look outside.

“Wanna go for a swim while there’s still light outside?” He offered, turning to you with a cheeky grin.  
“Fuck yeah. I’ll go get my swimwear and-”  
“I wasn’t thinking about putting something on to swim.” He said with a light chuckle as he saw your face. You had raised your eyebrows without realizing it and your mouth was slightly agape.  
“Oh. Skinny dipping?” You asked, trying to mask your nervousness. Sam just nodded, an amused smirk on his face. “Okay. Yeah. Why not.”  
“You okay with it?”  
“Yeah, sure! I mean, it wouldn’t be the first time we’re naked together but…” You hesitated before continuing your sentence. “You never swam in the lake, did you?”  
“No ...why?” He asked with his brows furrowed, confused about your question.  
“It’s cold. Like, really, really cold.” You added with a grimace, emphasizing the second ‘really’ to make him understand that she wasn’t exaggerating.  
“Oh. Then I guess we’ll put something on, even if it’s not a lot.” He added with a chuckle.

You nodded and smiled at him before taking your duffle bag from the floor and locking yourself in the bathroom to put your swimsuit on. You came out a few minutes later and saw Sam standing in the middle of the bedroom/living room in his swimming shorts. He was staring out the window, looking at the sun slowly coming down to hide behind the mountains that surrounded the lake. When he finally felt your presence he turned around and looked at you with a satisfied grin. He held out his hand and you took it, gently intertwining your fingers with his.  
Soon enough, you were both in the lake, not too far from the shore. The water was pretty cold so it took you a while to get in, but you eventually made it. The sun was fully down by now, and its light had been replaced by the moon’s, reflecting on the water. Sam was holding your hand again, and you were both sitting in the water, admiring the view of the mountains in front of you, illuminated by the moonlight. It was breathtaking.

Even though the moment was magical, you were pretty quick to get out of the water, which felt colder due to the night falling and the outside temperature dropping. You and Sam almost ran back in the cabin, laughing as you were complaining about the cold. When inside, your first instinct was to go and take a hot shower together. It didn’t last too long, just long enough to warm you up and to have a quick makeout session.  
After a nice dinner made by Sam, you two were about to relax in bed when you realized something and got up quickly to get something in your bag.

“Uh...is everything okay here?” Sam said, a little startled by your sudden movement.  
“Just a minute.”

You grabbed your phone and searched frantically through your contacts, finally finding your roommate in the mix. You called, waiting to hear her voice on the other side. But you were only met by her voicemail.

“Hey, Sarah! Just...I forgot to tell you that Sam took me away for the weekend. So don’t freak out if I don’t come home tonight. Don’t call the cops like that other time, okay? Alright then. Take care!”

You hung up and put your phone back in your bag, turning toward Sam, who was just watching you with an amused grin. You chuckled and went to bed with him.  
It didn’t take too long for him to kiss you and roam his hands all over your body. His lips went from your lips to your neck, where he placed some kisses punctuated with love bites here and there. His hands softly browsed your sides and your stomach, slowly making their way to your breasts, still covered by your bra. It didn’t take long for him to undo it. He took a moment to look at you and your naked upper half, a smile on his face.

“Why are you stopping?” You asked softly, bringing a hand to caress one of his cheeks.  
“I just wanted to look at you. You’re gorgeous and I don’t take the time to enjoy it enough.”

He smiled before planting a lingering kiss on your lips, slowly drifting towards your breasts and flicking his tongue around your nipples, earning a quiet moan from you. You instinctively spread your legs wider as he continued his trail of kisses all the way to the top of your lace panties, slowly tugging them down and finally taking them off of you. He placed a bunch of kisses on your thighs slowly going up to your core, his tongue soon finding your clit. He proceeded to eat you out like never before, his tongue and his mouth finding all of your sweet spots. As you were about to reach your peak, he backed away and looked at you with a satisfied grin on his face, leaving you frustrated.

“What the fuck Sam?”  
“It’s not funny if you come right away...and alone.”

He winked and positioned himself over you to kiss you passionately. Your hands wandered his body, your fingers softly tracing imaginary lines on his chest, his back, and his sides, until they settled on the band of his boxers. You slowly tugged them down to his knees while he placed small bites and kisses on your neck. He lined himself up with your entrance and entered you slowly, the both of you emiting a deep moan and clinging onto each other. Your finger nails scratched his back as his fingers dug so deep into your thighs they left bruises.  
What followed was a concerto of moans and groans, the both of you entangled in the sheets, kissing, scratching and biting each other until you both hit your high in unison, riding out your orgasms as you both slowly went to a stop, clinging onto each other. You were sweaty and out of breath, more than satisfied by the last few minutes.  
Sam placed a tender kiss on your temple, his arm around you as you put your head on his chest and wrapped your arm around him. He murmured something you didn’t quite hear as you started to fall asleep. You told yourself he said he loved you and fell asleep, content and at peace.


End file.
